tapparadisecovefandomcom-20200215-history
Android Players start HERE!
There are significant differences between the iOS and Android versions of Tap Paradise Cove, partly due to the differences in release time. Please note that the below lists cover the discovered differences to date. If you find/know any more then please leave a comment or edit this page to add it. WOOO-HOOO!!! Overnight on 6th August 2013, Pocket Gems rolled out Version 3.20.03 to Android players! What does this mean? * Daily Bonus is now in force! * Cannon power ups now occur! * More as I find the updates! Yahoo! Thanks PG, but you ARE 5 days late for my bitrhday! ;-) '' After checking most of the currently known differences, with Version 3.20.03, most seem to have been eliminated. Crew is still missing, as is the weekly challenge (but then the new version landed on Tuesday, so we will have to wait and see). Its been a couple of weeks now, so I guess we can conclusively say taht the Weekly Challenge is not a goer for Android yet.... ---- =New Versions= 6th August 2013 Version 3.20 - Added MOST of the iOS version missing functionality to the Android version. 10th October 2013 The Likeable Street Fair is now available - PG must have implemented the connector to Facebook. ---- =Missing Capabilities= Backup and Transfer to New/Alternate Device iOS users can backup and transfer their Cove between devices using GameCenter. Android does '''NOT' have this capability. If your device crashes/dies your cove is GONE! If you notice your device is dying, you are out of luck to move it to a new phone/tablet. Battle Boosts Ships are unable to be repaired during combat or boost cannon damage. This was added in version 3.20.03. Crafting The Crafting Workshop is not available. Therefore Android users will be unable to craft anything. This was added in version 3.20.03. Ships, Currency and Merchants are now be able to be crafted. I have built The Crafting Workshop and can confirm that Currency, Ships and Trade Items can be crafted. I haven't been offered the choice of trying to craft a Merchant yet. Crew The new ability to add a Facebook Crew has yet to be implemented in an Android version. Daily Bonus The Daily Bonus does not exist, so don't expect to get any free coins, pearls or gems. This was added in version 3.20.03. Equipment Equipment is not available. Ship voyages do not return any cannons or armor, therefore you cannot equip your ships. This was added in version 3.20.03. The main difference between iOS and Android is that the prior limits on equipment for some ships that was in force for iOS STILL applies to Android. Some ships cannot have equipmnt added, some ships can have only 1 piece of equipment and others 2 pieces of equipment. All iOS ships can carry 3 pieces of equipmnet. FaceBook The linkage to FaceBook may have been implemented on or about the 10th October 2013, as the Likeable Street Fair merchant is now available. Still checking to see if Crew (see above) will be available, nor will the Likeable Street Fair Merchant. Merchants Pre Version 3.20.03 some Merchants were bought using different currencies and delivered different returns. Notably *Stone Quarry *Iron Mine *Telescope Maker It is not known what these changes will mean to gameplay. Quests As of Version 3.20.03, most of the items and capabilities between the iOS and Android versions have been equated. Therefore, most, if not all, quests should be available. Notable Quests that have appeared since the update to Verdsion 3.20.03 are : - *Tough Schooling *A Dark Past *No Place Like Home *Unexpected Guests Any quest that requires an item or capability that the Android version does not have (crafting, dolphins, whales, etc) will not be available. Notable Quests that are not available on Android are: * Tough Schooling * For Harvest Mayor * Thanks To Friends * Draw a Crowd (Part II) * The Wish Book and any Quests therein. Resources Resources are not returned by Ships on voyages. This was added in version 3.20.03. Shake to Collect Shake to Collect is not available. Storage Storage option is not yet available on Android version - or for most iOS players! Weekly Challenge This is not available in the Android version. ---- =Missing Items= Craftable Merchants Without The Crafting Workshop, any crafted merchant will be unavailable. As of Version 3.20.03, The Crafting Workshop is available. When a Crafted Merchant has been created (available at Level 46 or so), this will be confirmed. Craftable Merchants include : *Carpenter *Weapons Maker *Snake Oil Seller *Flax Stitcher *Jar Maker *Prototype Shack Craftable Ships Without The Crafting Workshop, any crafted ship will be unavailable. As of Version 3.20.03, The Crafting Workshop is available. Will see at the end of "You Are Crafty!" if we can craft the Crafted Cruiser. Dolphins/Whales Dolphins & Whales are missing, so there is no bonus from tapping a dolphin/whale. This was added in version 3.20.03. Dolphins currently arrive at Level 8 (Android 3.20.04). Whales also arrive at Level 8. Mermaids Mermaids are missing, so there is no option of doing Mermaid Spins to win gems. This was added in version 2.60.00. The free spin every 20 paid spins, known as the "Mermaid Mastery Spin" is not implemented. This was added in version 3.20.03. iOS mermaids arrive at Level 3. not sure what version this started at. Android mermaids currently arrive at Level 6. Version is 3.2004 Category:Pages of Interest